Confronted
by RandomWordsOnAPage
Summary: Bella realises that even though she loved Edward she can live without him. What happens when she bumps into Dean while he's in the middle of a hunt?
1. Chapter 1

Bella was sitting in her room, staring through the window in front of her and watching as the world continued to move on without her. She was thinking about the Cullens, her bronze haired ex in particularly. Here she was at the age of 18 and acting as if her life was over, as if she would never be loved again.

Boys used to drool at the sight of her and, even though, she didn't always enjoy it, it made her feel confident. Well, that confidence is gone due to one stupid boy that made her feel worthless. He made her feel as if her heart had been ripped from her chest and stamped on.

She shouldn't be acting like this. She's been in relationships before Edward and she never reacted this way. Sure, she wasn't in love them, she mainly did it to keep Renee off of her back but Bella knew her behaviour right now was ridiculous.

Her eyes widened, slightly, as she suddenly realised that being 'depressed' and not eating or sleeping because Edward left was an over-reaction. Yes, she loved him deeply, she'll never forget him, but she was still young and had her whole life ahead of her. She will never forget him, obviously, he was her first love. However; she shouldn't sit around and wallow, dreaming about the 'what ifs'.

She decided that enough was enough and she just sat there, thinking about what was going to happen next in her life. She wanted to stay in Forks for a little while, she wanted to prove to Charlie that she can be a good daughter and she needed to finish school here. After she had done those things she wanted to leave. Don't get her wrong, she loved the town but she was sick of how it rained constantly and how the people here are so fake. There was only two people that she genuinely liked and got along with, they were Angela and Eric. All of the others can go fuck themselves. First they became friends with her because she was the new girl and they wanted to get some dirt on her but they pretended to like her to get close to the Cullens.

She will come back to Forks, of course, to see her dad. There's wasn't really anything worth staying for, once she finished high school, in this town; there would be nothing holding her back. If her dad had any arguments against it, they would be invalid because she was legally an adult now, she could do what she wanted.

Bella looked down and noticed that she was still wearing the same clothes she was the day she was dumped.

'Eurgh!' she thought, 'how long have I been in these?'

She quickly got up, her muscles burning in protest from being barely used. As fast as she could, she went to her wardrobe and picked a pair of loose fitting sweatpants, a baggy sweatshirt, a pair of black boy-shorts and a black bra (to wear after she had, had a shower). She wouldn't normally wear these types of clothes but she just wanted to be warm and comfortable.

During her, long, shower Bella had decided that she would make a lasagne for dinner. She wanted to surprise Charlie before he got home from work.

She had to look in the fridge and cupboards first to make sure they had everything for the meal, luckily they did. While cooking, she started humming random songs. She figured that it would be a good way to clear her throat and for her voice not to sound weak from being unused. She would have talked, to help her voice, but she didn't want Charlie walking in and thinking she was crazy. Though, he would probably have been so surprised that she was up and moving he probably wouldn't have questioned it.

When Charlie did come home Bella was just taking the food out of the oven. However, her dad didn't notice the smell of cooked food and didn't bother going into the kitchen. He went straight upstairs to where he assumed Bella would be.

Bella sighed, she didn't realise how much Charlie worried for her.

"Bella! Bells!" She heard her dad yell, before she heard heavy stomps. Indicating that ran out of her room and down the stairs. She wanted to shout back at him that she was in the kitchen but knew her voice wasn't ready for that.

Fortunately, Charlie went into the kitchen and immediately spotted her.

She gave him a gentle smile as she put the food on the table and he stood there in shock and seeing her being active.

He released a soft breath, walked up to her and slowly wrapped his arms around her. Bella returned the hug and muttered, "Hi, Dad" quietly into his shoulder.

"Jesus, you scared me kiddo. What are you doing up?" Charlie questioned in a gentle and caring tone. Something that seemed unusual hearing from Charlie but he was here father and he was scared something had happened to her that she had left.

Bella pulled back from their embrace. "I just want to be me again, dad. I don't want to be a zombie anymore."

His eyes watered slightly and he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "That's a lot of food you made there, Bells."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry I didn't make enough for you." She joked, with a cheeky smile.

Charlie just stared at her for a second before he, finally, cracked a smile and let out a small chuckle.

She shook her head, the smile still upon her face, as she told her dad to sit down while she gets their dinner. He was going to protest when she threatened that he wouldn't get any food all together if he said one word. So Charlie kept his lips sealed.

He grinned when he noticed how much she gave him but frowned when he saw her place some salad on his plate. Bella too one look at his face and burst into a fit of giggles. Of course, Charlie's frown couldn't help but to turn upside down.

Before Bella joined him, she went to the fridge and grabbed him a cold beer.

Throughout dinner Bella and her dad joked and laughed. They reconnected and she couldn't help but feel that everything is only going to get better.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or Supernatural.**

 **Headnote: This chapter is basically just a recap of the start of Season 1, Episode 10.**

 **Dean POV**

I'm real worried about my Dad. Me and Sam still can't find him.

We've called everyone we know, everyone who could have come into contact with him but no one has and I don't think anyone will either.

Caleb hasn't heard from him, neither has Jefferson; not even Pastor Jim.

I feel like I've read through my Dad's journal a hundred times, I've read it that much. No matter how many times I study, I can't make anything out of it.

I love the guy but I swear he writes like Yoda or something.

Sam is so desperate that he even suggested that we call the Feds, to help try and find him, but I've told him before that Dad would kill us if we set the them on his tail.

But he just doesn't care, I want to find Dad just as much as Sam does, no matter how much I wouldn't send the cops after him- Even if it would help us find him faster.

I swear to God, I'm gonna kill John when next see him though. He should have been there with us, especially after everything that happened in Texas, he could have at least called.

I get knocked out of my thoughts by a cellphone ringing, my cellphone ringing.

I quickly place the journal, that I was scanning through again, and get up to search for my phone.

Where the hell is it?

As I rummage for the end of the bed and through my clothes for it, Sam speaks.

"You know he could be dead for all we know."

My head snaps towards his direction.

"Don't!" I demand, "Don't you say that. He's not dead, he's… he's…"

"He's what?... He's hiding? He's busy?" Sam questions.

I don't respond to him, as I find my phone and open it.

Immediately a message pops up on the screen,

' From: Unavailable

Subject:

Msg: 42, -89

9:52'

I scoff, this is ridiculous, I don't believe it.

"What?" Sam asks.

I show him the message, "It's coordinates."

I hurriedly grab Sam's laptop and begin to find the coordinates.

"You think it's Dad texting us?" Sam queries, from across the room.

"Well, he's done it before." I reason.

"Yeah but the man can barely work a toaster, Dean." He retorts.

I stop typing and turn, looking at him.

"Sam, this is good news, it means he's okay… or alive, at least."

"Well, was there a number or caller I.D?"

Jeez, I didn't realise how many questions he usually asks.

"No, it says unknown." I respond, going back to typing.

"Where do the coordinates point to?"

"Well, that's the interesting part… Rockford, Illinois." I murmur, while reading an article.

"Okay and that's the interesting part how?"

I quickly point out the suspicious parts of the article out to him. How a cop comes home, shoots his wife and then kills himself, by blowing his brains out. I explain to him that earlier that night the same officer and his partner responded to a call to the Roosevelt Asylum.

I look at Sam and nearly laugh, he looks so confused.

"I'm not following." He states.

"Well Dad earmarked the Asylum in his journal… here." I say, turning to the page it's on.

I knew reading this book, almost obsessively, would come in handy.

"7 unconfirmed sightings and 2 deaths, until last week that is. I think this is where he wants us to go."

Sam releases a breath and stands up, while rubbing his hand across his face.

"This is a job," he says in understanding, "Dad wants us to work a job."

"Maybe we'll meet up with him, maybe he's there." I say, a bit too hopefully.

"Maybe he's not. He could be sending us there to hunt ourselves." I feel some of my hope disappear.

"Who cares?" I rush out, loudly, turning away (busying myself) and trying to hide my disappointment. "If he wants us there, it's good enough for me." I utter, not really believing myself.

"This doesn't strike you as weird? The text messages, the coordinates."

"Sam," I sternly speak, "Dad's telling us to go somewhere, we're going."

No matter how little contact I receive from my dad and how distant he could be, I never disobey him and I always follow orders, especially the ones I get from him.

We pack our things back into our bags and leave in the Impala, my baby. I can already tell it's going to be a long drive.

Me and Sam didn't really speak all that much on the way here and I felt calm by just listening to the music partially blaring out through the speakers.

We pull up outside of a noisy bar and as soon as we walk in we spot the deceased cop's partner. I turn to Sam and we both nod at each other, before he walks away.

I slowly stroll up to the officer and take a place in the seat opposite him.

He doesn't say anything, he just looks at me, so I pull out my fake (yet very realistic) badge, while mentioning a, also fake, name.

Let's just say he clearly wasn't happy about me interrupting his drinking time but I needed answers.

Me and Sam had devised a plan before we came in here, let's hope it works.

"A week ago my partner was sitting in that chair." He says glumly whilst looking pointedly at me.

"I understand but I need answers…"

I see Sam approaching from the corner of my eye and I prepare myself.

As soon as he gets close enough, he roughly grabs me and pulls me out of the chair, "Hey, leave the guy alone, huh. The guy's an officer, show some respect." He shoves me away, violently, I think he's enjoying himself too much.

I stare at him for a little bit before finally walking away, praying the Sam gets us some answers.

I don't know how I've waited outside before Sam finally struts out of the bar.

"Shoved, me kind of hard in there, Buddy Boy."

He shrugged, Indifferent, "Well had to sell it didn't I?"

He moves around the side of the car and fold his arms over the top of it.

I roll my eyes at him, "So, what did ya find out?"

From there he tells me about the officer, Walter Kelly, how he was in the academy, what his home life was like.

Sam voice fades out as I hear a beautiful laugh coming from the entry way of the bar. I turn my head a little and see the most stunning women I have ever seen in my life. She is amazing.

She's talking to someone on the phone and I can't help but to feel slightly jealous of the person who is making her laugh like that. She is wearing a nice tight pair of, black, jeans with a slim fitting black top. She is, also, wearing a pair of worn converse and a maroon hoodie.

She's wearing casual every-day, clothes. I see people (girls) wear this stuff on a daily basis but there's something about this girl and how they make her look sexy.

Suddenly, she looks up and before I could react she hung up the phone, winks at me and then enters the bar.

Hot damn! Who is this girl? Does she come here often 'cause I might come back here before we leave for our next job.

I didn't realise I was still staring at the door, she entered, until a hand appeared in my face- waving up and down.

I quickly shook my head and looked at Sam while knocking his hand away from me.

"Dude, did you hear anything I just said?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah...Yeah. Top of his class, good home life. Got it." I mumbled.

Sam just nodded and we both got in the car.

I let out a quiet sigh before I start for the motel.

Why can't I get my mind off of that girl?


End file.
